How they met
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: Ever wonder how my OC's Anne, Ben, and Tim met the Lyoko Warriors? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the Boulogne-Billancort Airport in France, a girl who had shaggy brown hair and had her bangs completely covering her right eye that wore a black T-shirt under a black unbuttoned flannel shirt and dark blue pants stepped out of the airport.

"OK... according to this, I need to go this way to get to the school," she muttered, looking at a slip of paper. She pulled an iPod out of her pocket and listened to it as she walked through the streets.

Meanwhile...

A taxi stopped at a corner of the streets. The door opened and a boy with black hair that had his bangs hanging over his eyes wearing a red jacket over a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans stepped out, followed by another boy with black hair that had his bangs spiked up and sticking out all over the place wearing a red vest over a black long sleeved shirt and dark blue pants.

"You sure you can find your way there?", asked the driver.

"Yeah. Thanks for the lift," the first boy said as the taxi sped away.

"So according to what the map said... Kadic Academy should be this way," the second boy said as they walked down the street.

A few minutes later...

"Admit it, Ben! We're lost!", the second boy shouted as they stood next to a store.

"No we're not," the first boy said.

"Yes we are! This is definately not the way to Kadic!", the second boy said.

"OK... maybe I forgot to make a turn back there," the first boy muttered.

"Well you should have looked at the map then, Benny!", the second boy said.

"DON"T CALL ME BENNY!", the first boy shouted.

Suddenly they heard some voices up ahead.

"Hey, what the h**l are you doing?!", a girl's voice shouted.

They ran around the corner to find a girl with brown hair with her bangs covering her right eye wearing a black T-shirt under a black unbuttoned flannel shirt and dark blue jeans being teased by a group of four boys.

One of them grabbed her bag as another one held her by the arms.

"LET ME GO!", she shouted as the one that grabbed her bag unzipped it and pulled out random items.

"Ooh, look at this! The newest volume of Naruto!", he said dangling the manga book in front of her, making the brunette growl.

He reached in and pulled out a can of Pepsi. He smirked. "Don't mind if I do," he said as he began to open it.

"THAT'S IT!", the girl shouted, elbowing the boy holding her in the gut hard and got out of his grasp.

She ran at the boy holding the can of Pepsi and punched his square in the jaw.

"OW!", the boy cried holding his jaw. The two boys in red were shocked.

"No one takes my manga books or my Pepsi!", she said growling, making the other three boys teasing her whimper and step back.

"You wanna see what happens when you mess with me even more?!", the girl shouted. The four boys quickly shook their heads no and ran away.

As soon as they were out of sight, the girl sighed and bent down to to pick up her stuff. The two boys watching her quickly ran over and helped her pick up the items on the ground.

"That was a pretty good punch you gave that jerk back there," said the first boy.

"Thanks. I saw it in one of my Naruto books," said the girl.

"I'm Ben Rugby, by the way, and this is my younger brother Tim."

"I'm not that young! I was born three minutes after you!", Tim said.

"Still make's you younger!", Ben said with a smirk.

"Name's Anne Marshall," the girl said snickering at the little arguement.

"Oh, by the way, do you know the way to Kadic Academy?", asked Tim.

"Kadic Academy? I was just on my way there until those jerks blocked my way and grabbed my bag," Anne said. "And if you two are heading there, you are far from it"

Tim looked at Ben with a smug grin on his face. "Told ya," he said.

Ben growled and whacked Tim on the head.

"OW!", the boy shouted, clutching his head.

Anne smirked and asked, "You two wanna come with me?"

"Sure," Ben said as they picked up the last item on the ground. Anne stuffed it into her bag and zipped it up.

"OK, let's go," the brunette said as they began walking towards Kadic Academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three new friends walked down the street until they stopped in front of a gate that had the initials KA engraved above it.

"Is this it?", asked Ben.

"Yep, c'mon," Anne said as the three entered the gate and walked into the school grounds.

"So where are we supposed to go now?', asked Tim.

"I think we're supposed to go to the Administration Building," said Tim.

Anne looked around and spotted a boy about their age with blonde hair and glasses wearing a red shirt and brown pants.

"Excuse me, could you tell us where the Administration Building is?", she asked the boy.

"Sure, you just head down this path and turn right and you'll find it there," the boy said.

"Great. Thanks!", she said as she ran back to the twins.

"He said the building's this way, so let's go," she said as the three walked down the path and entered the building.

They walked over to a door that said SECRATARY and knocked on the door.

"Come in!", a voice said.

The trio walked into the room and saw a woman with blonde hair at a desk.

"Can I help you?", the woman asked.

"Uh, yeah. We're new around here and we were told to come to this building," said Ben.

"Oh, just walk through the door to your left and the principal will tell you what to do," the woman said as the three walked into the next room.

"Hello, can I help you?", a man, who had to be the principal, asked.

"We're new students," said Tim.

"What are your names?", asked the principal.

"I'm Anne Marshall, and these are my new friends Ben and Tim Rugby," said Anne.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were coming here!", the principal said cheerfully as he handed them a set of keys and papers.

"These are the keys to your dorms and these papers explain what classes you're in. Classes for you start tomorrow," the principal said.

"Thanks," Ben said as they walked out of the office.

"Darn it! I got science for first period!", Anne said as she examined the papers.

"Hey, so do we," said Tim.

"Awesome!", Anne exclaimed as the three high-fived.

"Where do we go now?", asked Tim.

"I think we're supposed to go to the dorms," said Ben.

"According to the papers, our dorms are this way," Anne said as the trio walked towards a building. They entered the building and walked up a set of stairs.

"OK, we'll see you tomorrow, Anne," Ben said as he started to walk up some stairs.

"Uh, Ben?", asked Anne. "Yeah?", asked Ben.

"That leads up to the girl's dorms," said Anne.

Ben nervously laughed and said, "Yeah. I knew that."

He walked down the stairs and stood next to Tim. "See you tomorrow," Anne said as she went up to the girl's dorms.

In the boy's dorms...

The twins walked down a hallway.

"Here it is," Tim said as they stopped in front of a door. "It says that we'll have to share this room."

"I call the right side," Ben said as he opened the door and threw his bags onto a bed on the right.

In the girl's dorms...

Anne walked down the hall and was staring at her paper.

"Come on... where is it?"

Suddenly, she ran into a girl with short pink hair.

"Sorry!", she said.

"That's alright," the pink haired girl said as she got back up.

"Hey, do you know Room 113 is?", asked Anne.

"113? It's just six doors down from my dorm over there, which is 107, and it's on the right side of the hall," said the girl.

"Great. Thanks!", Anne said as she walked over to her dorm. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. She set her bags down on the bed and pulled out a laptop.

"I am so lucky nothing happened to this when those jerks knocked me down," Anne said to herself as she set the laptop on a desk and unpacked the rest of her bags.

The next day...

"Good morning! It's a balmy 75 degrees here in Boulonge Billiancourt and-"

Anne slammed the off button on her alarm clock. She yawned and looked at the clock.

"7:00...", she muttered.

In Ben and Tim's room...

"Ben, come on! Wake up!", Tim shouted in an effort to get his brother out of bed.

"Just ten more minutes," Ben moaned.

Tim sighed and said, "You asked for it."

He walked over to his desk, grabbed a bottle of water, pulled an ice cube out of it, and walked back over to Ben. He grabbed the back of his shirt and stuffed the ice cube down it.

"YEOW! Cold, cold, cold!", Ben shouted as he hopped out of bed.

"You awake now?"

"I hate you," Ben grumbled, making Tim snicker.

"Whatever. Anyway, class starts in one hour, so get your butt moving," Tim said as he left the room.

One hour later...

Anne yawned as she walked into the courtyard.

"Morning Anne," Tim said once they saw her.

"Morning. Hey, what's with Ben?", she asked once she saw Ben's expression.

"I woke him up with ice. Anyway, let's go. We're gonna be late," said Tim as they walked towards the science building.

"Looks like this is the place," Ben said as they stopped in front of a room. A woman with grey hair saw them and smiled.

"Ah, there you are. Class, we have three new students with us today. You may come in now," the woman said as the trio entered.

"Hi there. I'm Ben Rugby and this here is my brother Tim. We're originally from Mississippi in America, but we moved to France about seven years ago," said Ben.

"Name's Anne Marshall. I'd rather not talk about where I'm from, but anyway, I just met these two but they're already my best friends around here," said Anne, making the twins smile, along with four other students.

"You may take your seats. Anne, sit behind Odd. Ben, sit behind Aelita. Tim, sit behind Ulrich," the teacher ordered.

Once the three were seated, she smiled.

"Now... let's get started shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ugh... who knew that the first day would be so hard?", Ben asked as he, Tim, and Anne walked out of their most recent class.

"Hey, at least lunch is coming up in a few," Tim said cheerfully.

"Hopefully the food here is good," Anne said as they walked over to a vending machine. Anne pulled out a coin and inserted it into the slot.

"Hey, what do you guys think I should get?", she asked over her shoulder.

"Well, you seem to like Pepsi a lot, so you should get that," said Ben.

She grinned. "Pepsi it is, then!", the girl said as she pushed the button. Nothing happened.

"Hey, what the?", she asked. She slapped it a couple times, but nothing happened.

"Grr... stupid!", she yelled as she slapped it again. Suddenly, someone banged on the vending machine and a can of Pepsi came out.

"Huh?"

She looked up to find a boy that was a couple inches shorter than her with blonde hair with a purple spot that had it styled up in a spike wearing a purple hoodie, blue jeans, and red shoes standing next to the machine.

"Heh heh... sorry about the vending machine. It's always like this," he said as he handed her the can of Pepsi.

"Thanks," she said as she took the can. "Hey, I think I saw you in a couple of my classes."

"Yep. I'm Odd Della Robbia," he said with a wide grin. "I'm Anne Marshall, and the two behind me are Ben and Tim Rugby," she said as she looked at the twins.

"Hi," Tim said with a smile.

"What's up?", Ben asked as he waved at Odd. The spiked haired boy waved back.

"Nice to meet you! Hey, can I give you guys some advice?", Odd asked.

"Sure," said Anne.

"Watch out for Sissi. She's the principal's daughter who's spoiled and always goes after my friend Ulrich. She might do something to try to make you look bad and push you around," said Odd.

"What does she look like?", asked Ben. "She has black hair and wears a pink shirt with blue jeans. These two guys named Herve and Nicholas always follow her around and are like her servants," Odd explained.

"Thanks for the tip. If she tries anything on me, she's gonna regret it," Anne said.

"Remember, she's the principal's daughter, so if you do anything to her, she'll go straight to Mr. Delmas and have you expelled," Odd warned.

Anne gulped nervously. "Got it," she said.

Suddenly, a bell rang.

"LUNCH TIME!", Odd shouted as he dashed away, leaving a dust cloud. Ben chuckled and waved the dust away. "Guess that this is his favorite part of the day," he said as they followed the blonde to the cafeteria. They got in line and got their trays out.

"Steak or raviolli?", asked the lunch lady. "Steak," Anne said as she took the plate. She then picked up some French fries to go with it and waited for the Rugby twins to get their lunch.

The trio then walked around hoping to find a spot to sit in, but most of the tables were full. They walked over to a table where the boy they met earlier was sitting with a group of kids.

"Hi, is it OK if we sit here?", asked Anne. The kids looked at each other before a boy with blonde blonde hair wearing glasses said, "Uh.. sure."

The three pulled some chairs over to the table and sat down.

"Hey... aren't you the new kids we saw earlier?", asked a boy with brown hair.

"Yeah. I'm Anne, and this is Ben and Tim," said Anne.

"I'm Ulrich, and this is Yumi, William, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd," said the brunet.

"So what do you think of Kadic so far?", asked Aelita. "It's OK, except for the vending machines," said Ben.

Ulrich nodded. "Those things can be a pain," he said.

After he said that, a girl with black hair followed by two nerdy looking boys walked over to where Ulrich was sitting.

"Hello, Ulrich dear!", she said. Ulrich groaned. "Sissi, leave me alone," he said.

The girl, Sissi, ignored him and turned to Ben, Tim, and Anne.

"So, you guys must be the new kids," she said.

"Yeah. And?", asked Anne.

"Listen, just because you're new, doesn't mean we'll treat you nicely," Sissi said with a smirk, making the trio slightly angry. She then leaned close to Anne's face and said, "Stay away from my Ulrich."

"He's not interested in you. Can't you tell?", Anne asked as she narrowed her visible eye, making Sissi huff.

"Don't talk to me like that," Sissi growled.

"Hey, back off!", Ben said as he stood up and faced the girl. Sissi glared at him before she threw her hair over her shoulder and left with the two nerdy looking boys on her tail. As she left, Anne stuck her tongue out at her, making everyone at the table laugh.

"Wow, that's the first time new kids ever stood up to Sissi like that!", said Odd.

"Well, I don't like it when snobby, stuck up chicks boss people around," said Ben.

"I hear ya. Sissi often thinks she's so great at everything and the others are horrible at it," said William. "Let me guess. In reality, she's the one who's horrible?", Tim asked.

"Oh yeah, especially at creating creating DJ mixes," said Aelita. "When she auditioned for Chris of the Subdigitals, her mix was so bad, it actually caused the pitcher Chris was holding to shatter."

"Yikes...", Anne said cringing.

"The only things she's not bad at are makeup and bullying others," said Yumi.

Jeremy then picked up his tray and got up.

"You done already?", asked Ulrich. "Yeah. I gotta go check on something on my computer," Jeremy said.

"Hey, you mind leaving some of your French fries?", Anne asked. Jeremy nodded and dumped the last of his fries onto her tray before leaving.

"I take it that Jeremy likes computers?", asked Ben. Aelita nodded.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Well, we better get to our next class," said Yumi. Anne quickly grabbed the last of her French fries and ate them as she walked out of the cafeteria with her new friends.

"Gotta get to class. Catch you later!", Anne said over her shoulder as she ran to her next class. The Rugby twins gave them a wave before leaving to finish their classes for the day.


End file.
